


发霉的橘子果酱和麦芽啤酒

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 堆房子，槲寄生下的亲吻，系着碎陶片的自行车
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei





	发霉的橘子果酱和麦芽啤酒

**Author's Note:**

> lof上的点文：冬季，雪落在他的眼里，槲寄生下的亲吻

前院的石榴树被阳光照得树皮开裂，这自然是朔间零的臆想，喜向阳的石榴花开得正好，那仿佛熟透的花瓣让他想起一件事。石榴不应当种植在这，那里本该属于美丽缤纷的番茄丛。只是弟弟朔间凛月蛮横地指挥工人把石榴树满满地栽在门廊侧，一字排开，若是强势地拔去，他只能得到斥他为野兽审美并大发雷霆的“我没有这样的兄长”的弟弟。好歹栽下了石榴树，现在还能在伏案写作时偷来一点翡翠飞红的欢快。

朔间零蛰居在家，除了快递员和送报员，社区里的人大约半个月才能在集会上见到他一次。他早早就赶走了送奶员：一个常年不着家的弟弟，凭什么给他留下每日新鲜的低温奶？假使听从了实习生的建议，在家养只大型犬，兴许零两个星期中唯一的无血缘交谈对象就只有快递员了——热带雨林的无人机配送服务来得太晚，不如他自己放首Trooper蹬着自行车去社区超市买熟食品来得快，车把手上还不用放块脏抹布来强化身份。

下午的定额大功告成，零起身去榨一杯番茄汁。但草地上赫然出现了一块大且丑陋的石头，突兀地躺在养护工定期来修剪的地方，正正好落在蔷薇花丛后面，朔间零的眼前，比方才提到过的石榴花的长势更巧合。

这需要一定的技巧，落地的时候声响足够微小到不引起他的注意。零慢悠悠地去厨房，一边思考，仿佛他与那石头的距离取掉窗户后还有十米往上。其实那石头的存在不完全是巧合，从上个月至今，他从前院收集了一盒子不请自来的石头，还没哪一枚丑得过今天这个。也许是那个孩子在公园里找不到喜欢的石头，就随便捡了块来。他不是很赞同这种心态。

零休息片刻，在阳光房享受了一会儿无害的乐趣，直到百无聊赖时才去门口约定似的拾回那块石头。虽然丑，但同以往一样，有别出心裁之处。编号20的底部刻上了箭的形状，他猜可能还是因为不满意它的造型，雕刻者就略去了原来该有的两颗心。附上的字条显示，石头原来的主人（区区发现者而已）希望这把支箭能射中朔间先生的心。

不为外物所扰的家里蹲只能说，不以真身示人者，甭想知道自己的真实想法是要找出这个偷窥狂，或是要与那人双宿双飞。

叮铃叮铃的自行车铃从没响过，倒是凛月坏心眼地在他车篮下系上一串陶瓷片，零稍微骑得快些就会有夏日风铃的声响伴随一路。悦耳是无碍，但到了十月中，这响声听起来徒增寒意。零裹着厚厚的围巾推车在小道上走，两件薄针织叠起来也没有单层的绕颈物来得暖和。进了前院把车靠在墙边，他往开败了的花丛走去。

前几天的字条上说他（上个月他总算透露了性别男这个有效信息）今天会送来第一罐橘子果酱。朔间零的捡石子游戏持续了一个夏秋，今朝终于能与另个唯一的玩家见面。各种奇形怪状的石头垒出了像模像样的房屋，或者用凛月的话来说，应当是粗糙的怪兽恋人的定情物。零尽责地提供更准确的说法：一种古老的鸿雁传书而已。

朔间家有祖传的好厨艺，只是模样上会把可口的食物煮成可怖的地狱刑具，魔法在他们身上的传承仅体现在此，用诱人的外形换取美味的芯。到底没多少人经受考验尝试并被他们用食物牢牢捆住。

烤华夫饼却不用多大功夫，只要不浇上特制的酱汁，“失败”的几率几乎为零，可惜又吸引人的是，零终于忍不住加了椰奶进去。他坐在前厅看书，等候门铃响起。

门口站着束起长马尾的中学生模样的人，单薄的衬衫休闲裤看得零觉得耳边凉飕飕。

“请进。”

男学生还没观察几眼门内的摆设就双手奉上先前说好的果酱。

零接过去，牛皮纸和细绳把罐口扎得很紧实，他倒不怕安全问题。没有来由地，他对面前初次见面的人格外信任，谁能相信他们的交流仅维系在几块（实际上是百来块）的石头上呢，凛月每每见到壁炉边怪异的艺术品总忍不住冷嘲热讽一番。

来人躬身行大礼，自我介绍是在附近上学的备考生，在朔间先生搬进社区的第一天便被他迷人的姿态晃住了眼，从此不可自拔地陷入对他的单方面爱慕中。

显然这就是弟弟早已预见到的结果，零说：“坐下来吃点东西再说。”

日日树涉得体地感叹零厨艺上佳，不动声色地把半数以上的华夫饼收入胃袋中，酸甜的果香混在温暖的蛋香奶味里，分量不多不少。朔间零本可以更防备一些，在他开口定下下次社区的万圣夜来找他之前先做好拒绝的铺垫。但是——

“就这么说定了，我来为您准备舞会的服装。”日日树涉稳当地坐在软背扶手椅里，脊背顺着右侧的外沿下滑，扣得严实的领口把他的脖颈往上顶去几分，滑稽的姿态映在雾蒙蒙的窗玻璃上让零不由笑出声。

“您笑什么？我还在想朔间先生能穿什么衣服呢……其实大部分的时代服装应该都很衬您。”

“随你。”朔间零把空茶杯满上，甩甩手把滴出来的水晾干，“看来我该去准备那天晚上的糖果了。”

“如果是我来敲门，朔间先生也只给颗糖吗？”

“晚上糖吃多了容易蛀牙，在不知轻重的年纪由大人来保护你们就好。”

雪块从松枝上扑簌簌地坠下，凛月趴在沙发上冲窗户呵气，无聊地在白茫茫的玻璃上画小伞，一边抱怨：“明明我一点也不想和讨厌的兄长一起过节。为什么一直求着我留在家里的人还敢提要求，让我来做餐前点心啊？”

朔间零记下时间，决定半个小时后再来调温度，不理睬刚把布丁塞进冰箱后就开始四处晃悠的弟弟。凛月更加烦躁：“我想吃火鸡！今天谁会吃烤牛排啊？”

“火鸡又干又大，不仅不好吃还吃不完。如果凛月实在想吃，节后我就买火鸡腿来煮汤。嗯……我想想，加点蘑菇还能再加点豆子。”零也往前厅走去，趁prime rib刚进烤箱、距离晚餐还有大把时光，试图开壁炉增添圣诞气息。

“你的老朋友来了。”凛月在窗户上写下请进的字样，刚走进门廊的日日树涉便了然地开门而入。

“圣诞快乐我亲爱的朋友们！”日日树涉从袋子里掏出松塔和小巧松枝花环，把花环放在门口的瓷碗里。

“我不是你的朋友，他才是，注意你的措辞。”

日日树涉摇摇头拒绝采纳凛月的意见：“哎呀，壁炉已经打开了吗？”

“别装，来的路上你就看见烟囱在冒烟了吧？”

一楼的餐厅和前厅里都悬着槲寄生，刚巧餐厅的红果就挂在餐桌的上空，要是有人不识趣硬要在用餐时起立亲吻，一定会被人用土豆泥球砸上脸蛋。

真是怀念，朔间零从家里搬出来独居距今也不过三四年，为了弟弟升上大学上学方便，今年特地和家里人商量好和他一起搬到小镇来。久违的圣诞气息让他不由自主地放松下来，懒散地放下刀叉扥给餐桌边的人结束进食。

好几天没用到的门铃终于响起，凛月放下苹果泥去开门。

“肯定是他的好朋友来了。”零忍不住在best friend上咬牙切齿，“倒也不是会破坏我们的过节氛围……”

“你就是这个意思。”

“只是觉得可爱的弟弟要被外人抢走了。”

“零，可千万不能说弟弟的同学是外人，在他们关系之日益超过你们的情况下。”

“……涉，你真的比凛月还小吗？”零把姜饼端出来堵他的嘴。

衣更真绪被领到阳光房里，凛月通过夺走食物的方式把余下两人也带到那里看雪。

落在草丛里的白山茶放在茶盘旁，涉附在真绪耳边嘀咕。

“你们在讲什么？”

“讲我们的love story呀，零。”涉挑出一块雪花形状的姜饼边说，“那边华丽的石头房子，不就是你为永远关住我建造的吗？”

“……”

“知道你们很传统的啦，但是这时候就吃点下午茶的东西不觉得很枯燥吗？”

真绪说：“来之前我已经吃饱了……”

却被涉扬声打断：“所以，我带了碳酸饮料来！来吧，干杯！”

麦芽啤酒的标签大大方方地摆在桌上，零说：“虽然说这是麦芽饮料，但怎么看都是酒吧？仅此一次，下不为例。”

凛月从厨房取来啤酒杯满上。

腾着一身酒气，四人又回到前厅来。过多的酒精，发红的脸颊和冒傻气的玩笑话。涉有点跌撞地瘫倒在沙发上，“零，想看电影。圣诞惊魂夜！”

零先去客房里抱来薄毯给两个靠在一起的同龄人盖上，再翻出碟片，“早知道就不同你炫耀家里的收藏了。”

“零真的有三十岁吗？看起来也不比我大。”涉从后面单手蒙住他的眼睛，拽到壁炉边的单人沙发上。

他指指头上，“这挂的是槲寄生吧？”*

零不愿和他挤在一起，把他抱起来放在大腿上，捧住他的脸说：“是啊，所以接下来做的事是被迫的，是违规的。”

微辣的姜味混在麦芽的甜味里，涉抓紧他的衣领喘不过气来。

白雪轻缓地打转，掠过树梢再落下。零环住涉的肩膀说，“不要总想着调戏大人。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 凛月：酒喝多了，有点反胃。  
> 真绪：哎等等，我带你去吐，别、


End file.
